Dr. Wily
"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily... The one and only, the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world!" Y-you too! Dr. Albert Wily 'is the main antagonist of the ''Mega Man series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former Co-Op Champion, having won the titles once as a member of The Practice with his tag team partner, Dr. Eggman. In The Mega Man Series '''Dr. Albert Wily was once a colleague of Dr. Thomas Light, and the two made many advancements in world of robotics. However. Dr. Light was always getting the limelight, enraging Wily to the point where he decided he would take over the world and finally get the credit he deserved. He came across Proto Man, Light's first humanoid robot capable of emotions who had wandered away from the lab, and turned him into a powerful robot prepared to lead Wily's quest of domination. Wily would then steal Light's other creations meant for helping humanity, changing them into tools of destruction. While Light has sent Mega Man after Wily multiple times to destroy his robot masters and total his fortresses, the evil doctor's quest is never-ending! He will reprogram any robot, kidnap any small child, and ware any obvious disguise it will take to defeat his hated nemesis and rule the world. In VGCW Dr. Wily started as mainly a Royal Rumble entrant, being involved in many Royal Rumbles but never really making a splash in them. He tried to team up with Dr. Eggman as The Practice in the initial Co-Op Championship tournament, but they were one-and-done. Any of his early successes were mild as he would team with other villainous characters on some nights. His ring entrance is mainly what turned heads, as he would take his car out onto the ramp, leaving his flying saucer back at the Skull Fortress. This, along with his entrance music, gives Dr. Wily (arguably) the greatest entrance of any VGCW superstar. Season 1: Breakthrough As Wily got used to fighting more with his hands and less with robots, he began growing into a wily opponent. The King of the Ring Hell in a Cell tournament on 2012-12-12 showed this, as he disposed of strong competitors in Nappa, Charles Barkley, and the Angry Video Game Nerd all in the same night. His fight against Barkley in particular resulted in him pinning him on top of the cage, quite a sight to behold. But Dr. Light struck a blow even in the wrestling ring as Proto Man turned out to be his opponent in the finals and halted his reign of terror from becoming reality. The match against Proto Man was considered quite controversial at the time due to the fact that Wily seemingly dominated the match and threw his opponent from the cage to no effect. Many theorized that Proto Man had juiced up with E-Tanks; it would later be revealed that the robot was equipped with The Glitch Bomb. Unhappy with losing a chance at gold, he caught a break when The Practice was given a title shot the following week against GameCenter FU. With Dr. Eggman at his side, Wily claimed gold as the pair became new Co-Op Champions. Their reign was cut short, however, when Raw Power seized the titles for their own. Where would Dr. Wily's quest of world domination go from here? Season 2-3: A New Evil Ambition! Dr. Wily has always been one to want to take things over, so it shouldn't come as any surprise that his inclusion into The Great Tournament had him ready to rule over VGCW as its new GM. Both he and Eggman were involved in a battle of egos backstage on the 2013-02-22 show, seeing as how both wanted that GM position. Wily used the banter as motivation to endure tremendous punishment from his first round opponent, Phoenix Wright, before pulling off the comeback with a cunning pin to advance to the next round. In his quarterfinal matchup against Charles Barkley, the doctor showed off his athletic abilities often, impressing the crowd. However, that was not enough as the master of the slams Chaos Dunked Wily out of contention to become GM. While expecting to get laughed at by his partner Dr.Eggman for losing, that was not the case. Later that night, when Phoenix Wright was delivering the message about the fate of the VGCW title due to DKDonkey Kong's suspension, Wily went down and brought up how he would've been champion had Proto Man not used The Glitch Bomb to defeat the doctor. The board of directors took this into consideration before agreeing and deciding that he, as well as Charles Barkley, Gaben, and Ganon would compete for the VGCW title in a Fatal Four-Way match during the finals of The Great Tournament. This didn't mean the bad doctor would go without action until that time as The Practice faced Wario Ware Inc. in a rematch on the 2013-03-19 stream. The match turned into a dominating victory for the doctors as they absolutely destroyed Wario in the matchup. Wily finally got his chance at the title during the Season 3 finale. During the Fatal 4-Way, Wily would find himself duking it out with his old rival Charles Barkley, the same man who eliminated him from the Tournament and had just debuted a new look for the championship. The two of them went through many high risk spots, while the bigger men mostly stayed outside. Wily would manage to hit his Stroke of Genius, but a well timed ring escape ensured Barkley's survival. Not too long after, Wily was hit once again by the Chaos Dunk, and in a scene of deja vu, Barkley pinned the Doctor once again. At least there's no denying that Wily can jam. Season 4: A Chance for Glory On April 23rd, Dr. Wily took out some of his frustration over failing to win the title when he and Eggman battled Barret Wallace in a two-on-one handicap match. Although Barret was a challenging opponent, eventually the numbers game enabled Wily to pick up the victory for The Practice. Three days later, after being constantly reminded for weeks of how he had failed to become VGCW Champion and Eggman making fun of him for it, the doctor of swag received a new opportunity in a Fatal Four-Way Steel Cage match to become the #1 contender for Majin Vegeta's title. Wily was eager to prove he was the smartest man in the cage by going for escape attempts early and often, shaking off Arino twice before being brought down after a third attempt. Wily spent most of his time dealing with the Kacho after this, with both trying to escape the cage with the other stopping them. Wily even shook off a Last Continue to stop Arino from escaping. Then, during a pair of simultaneous escape attempts, Arino tried to stop Wario from exiting the cage while DK tried to stop Wily. Arino was successful, DK was not, and Dr. Wily earned another chance to become the VGCW champion. On May 8th, Wily entered the ring with his typical confidence for his championship match against Vegeta. Wily started the match off by using his speed to gain the early advantage over Vegeta, but Vegeta began to overpower the doctor as time went on. Wily did everything he could think of to beat down the Saiyan, but nothing seemed to work - a surprise arm drag through Table-san, his Comeback sequence, nothing could keep Vegeta down for more than a few seconds. Vegeta even kicked out of the Stroke of Genius before the referee could even begin the three-count, and then immediately hit Wily with a Demonic Rush to defeat him. To make his latest loss even more humiliating, Vegeta would make light of the match he had had with Wily immediately after it was over and turn his attention to other matters. Due to Vegeta's incomprehensible power at the time, Wily's defeat was seemingly forgiven and he was given another shot at the title, earning a slot in a King of The Ring tournament to determine the new champion after the Saiyan's death. Luck wasn't on the good doctor's side, however, as he was defeated by Groose in the first round. He would then participate in a Battle Royal to become #1 Contender, but was again pinned by the familiar Groose. Thing's were looking bad for the Doctor of Swag, but after the credits of End Game 4, Wily and his tag team partner Dr. Eggman overheard Nappa discussing his plans to find the Dragon Balls. Using one the Radars Nappa left in his locker room, The Skull Egg Empire has a chance to finally be born. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery K0PeC.jpg wilyescape.gif 1346618914032.png|Arino likes Wily, for a little while AlbertoDelWily.png|Early prototype